In large networks, such as telephony networks, internet protocol television networks, cable networks, and other distributed networks provided by a centralized or decentralized service provider, maintaining equipment, such as subscriber lines, can be time consuming. Additionally, testing lines to provide new service via existing lines or to install new lines can be time consuming. For example, providing new service for particular customers can be time consuming because the provisioning of the service may need to be scheduled to coordinate with other activities, such as installing or replacing hardware on the subscriber network and/or testing various components of the subscriber network. Additionally, the testing may need to be performed in a particular order. For example, before testing of the lines is performed, additional hardware may need to be installed on the subscriber network to provide the service. Thus, the personnel installing the additional hardware may not be the same personnel responsible for testing the lines or the tests may need to be performed at a different location than where the additional hardware was installed.